


I Just Want to Sleep

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus works shifts, so his sleep pattern is a mess, but it's not helped by his neighbours blaring loud music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clubforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubforce/gifts).



> For clubforce, happy birthday sweetie :D

Marcus was tired and exhausted, but it had nothing to do with his work as a firefighter. No, it was all to do with his neighbour blaring loud music to the point that it had woken Marcus up, thinking that it was the alarm at the fire station, and he'd run around his flat looking for his gear before realising that he was at home.

He'd put up with it for the last few weeks but this was the final straw. So he pulled on his hoodie and stepped out into the cool air, hoping that his neighbour wasn't the violent type.

As he was wandering round, he realised that there was someone else playing music loudly, classical music, very different to the rock that was blaring out of his other neighbour's flat.

He knocked on the door and a blond haired man appeared, just a little shorter than him, with the cheekiest grin and a large angel tattoo poking out from his t-shirt.

"Mate, if you don't turn the music down I'll get the police round. Okay?" Marcus didn't mean to make it sound like a threat but it came out that way.

"They don't care." Angel boy only smiled more, but he didn't realise that Marcus had an ace up his sleeve.

"I'm a firefighter, so I'm friends with a few people on the force." Marcus folded his arms, hoping that this would be then end of it. "So are you going to turn the music down?"

"Maybe I could find a way to make you forget all about this?" Angel boy batted his eyelashes, but Marcus was having none of it.

"Turn the music down, and I'll forget all about this." Marcus walked off, to have the same conversation with his other neighbour.

It went much the same as it had with the angelic looking guy, only this neighbour was tall and dark haired, he looked like a rabbit turned into a man, and Marcus named him rabbit man.

"Maybe I could find a way to make you forget all about this?" Rabbit man batted his eyelashes and Marcus wondered if it was just the same man in a different form. He just needed sleep, and for that to happen, rabbit man was going to have to turn his music down.

"Are you single?" Marcus asked, not sure why he was asking, but his curiosity had got the better of him.

"Yes? Why?" rabbit man asked, his head tilted in confusion.

"I think you'd be perfect for the guy in flat number twenty." Marcus walked off before there were any more questions. As he got back to his front door he breathed a sigh of relief, there was silence, and it was blissful.

Marcus had made himself comfy, his duvet snuggled around him as he prepared to sleep. He heard the sound of someone knocking on a door, and the sound of angel boy and rabbit man talking. Marcus smiled to himself, at least some good had come out of this whole mess, and he could finally get some sleep before his shift.

Just as his eyelids were closing, he heard someone crying out. It sounded like someone in pain, but then he heard what they were saying.

"Oh god. Fuck me harder."

"Do you like that?" rabbit man said, and Marcus sighed out loud. Although he'd got them to turn off the music, he was now going to have to listen to them 'make love' for the rest of the morning.

After ten minutes, when neither of them showed any sign of getting tired, Marcus admitted defeat, and decided to go into work early, which would be a first.

They were screaming each other's name as Marcus left, both of them seemed insatiable. But at least he had something to call them other than angel boy and rabbit man. Kevin and Dany.

*

"Oh god. What happened?" Jo said, as he rushed over to Marcus with a smile on his face. "You're here early so the world must be ending."

"Very funny," Marcus said with a yawn, he had a large cup of coffee but it was still going to be a fight to stay awake. "My neighbours were blaring loud music all night."

"Did you tell them to stop?" Jo asked, as he fiddled around making himself a cup of tea, it was one of his only comforts from home.

"Yes." Marcus smiled, and he laughed to himself before telling Jo the rest of the story. "And they both propositioned me."

"Did you say yes?" Jo took a sip of his tea, peering over his mug as he watched Marcus, waiting for his response.

"Yes. To both of them, we had a threesome and that's why I'm so tired." Marcus laughed again, but Jo didn't look impressed, in fact, if Marcus had to guess, he would say that Jo looked jealous.

"Really?" Jo was definitely jealous, and Marcus didn't know what to do with that information, they'd been friends for years, hanging out and going on holiday together. How could he have not seen that Jo was interested in him? Although he was a very touchy-feely kind of person, so was Jo reciprocating that his way of showing affection? Marcus thought back and realised that Jo wasn't that physically affectionate around anyone else, so had Jo been hitting on him all this time?

"No," Marcus said, snapping himself out of his thoughts. "I suggested that they might be interested in each other, and from the sound of them 'making love' I think it worked out."

Jo was laughing, and Marcus could hear the relief in his voice. He sipped the last of his tea, before wandering through to the locker room to get changed. Marcus finished his coffee and wondered how he could have missed all the signs, not only did Jo apparently have feelings for him, but it appeared that he was madly in love with Jo.

Jo was always there when Marcus needed a hug, or someone to talk to, he was so easy to be around, and they had the same taste in films. Although not the same taste in music, but that was fine, for Jo he found that he could tolerate Coldplay, or James Blunt, when for anyone else it would send him running.

The alarm blared, pushing all his thoughts away and Marcus wondered what he was going to do about his crush, now that he'd realised it.

*

Their shift was so busy that Marcus didn't have a second spare to worry about his feelings for Jo, which was for the best, but now that they were in the showers, the communal showers, Marcus found himself dragging his eyes over Jo, and wondering how he could bring up the subject.

"Do you want to grab some food?" Jo asked, "Or are you just going home to sleep?" Jo was lathering his whole body as he cleaned and Marcus had to focus on keeping his eyes off Jo's magnificent cock.

Sleep sounded good, but Marcus wanted to spend more time with Jo, he had to tell him about his new-found feelings, and chatting over food seemed like as good idea as any. "Can I have both?" Marcus said, trying to stifle a yawn as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

"I'm sure I could manage that." Jo smiled and Marcus knew that it was all going to work out for them. Who else would accept that all he did was eat and sleep?

"You're amazing," Marcus said, and one of the guys gave him a funny look as they walked into the changing room, towels tied around their waists.

"How about we get food from the kebab shop near my place?" Jo said, and Marcus nodded, hurrying to get into his jeans and hoodie. He hadn't managed to get breakfast, or lunch, today and he was desperate for food.

The walk was nice, and Marcus made sure that their arms were touching the entire time. Jo knew his order, pizza with kebab meat on it, and he got himself some chicken pakora, a large portion since he always ended up sharing them with Marcus. There were also chips and onion rings, and Jo was sure that the man taking their order must have assumed that they were ordering for more than two people.

Once they were back at Jo's flat, Marcus headed towards the sofa, making himself comfy and waiting for Jo to bring the food, they didn't bother with plates or cups, choosing to eat with their fingers and drink straight from the bottle.

Marcus ate until he was so full that it made him sleepy, and he wanted just to curl up against Jo, have him hold him tight as he fell asleep.

"I should be getting home," Marcus said, and Jo took his hand, stopping him from getting off the sofa.

"Stay, you wanted to sleep, and it's quiet here." Jo led Marcus to the bedroom, stripping off until he was naked, waiting for Marcus to do the same before getting in under the duvet, holding the blanket for him to slide in next to him.

Marcus snuggled up to Jo's furry chest, his arms surrounding him as he listened to his heart beat, lulling him to sleep.

*

Marcus blinked his eyes a few times, unable to move as he listened to Jo whispering to him, no idea that he was awake.

"I love you, I've loved you from the first moment that I saw you." Jo stroked a strand of hair behind Marcus' ear and he was torn between pretending he was still asleep, and just telling him that he felt the same way. All of yesterday he'd wanted a way to tell Jo how he felt, and now he was being given the chance, so it would be silly to waste it.

"I love you too." Marcus held his breath as he waited for Jo to speak. He could hear his heart racing, and Marcus was sure that his lips would be compressed, which was what he did when he was stressed, or didn't have an answer for something.

"I didn't expect you to be awake, normally you sleep like the dead."

Marcus laughed, and he squirmed so that he was still cuddling Jo but he could see his face. "I wanted to tell you all of yesterday but I couldn't find the words."

"Yesterday? That's when you realised?" Jo looked down at Marcus. "I've been pining for years, and you figured it out yesterday."

"Hugs are just normal to me, I never figured that I was special for getting hugs from you." Marcus held Jo a little tighter, and Jo placed a little kiss on his forehead.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was worried that you didn't feel the same." Jo shuffled down, so that he was facing Marcus, and he leant in for a kiss.

The second that Jo's lips met his he felt like his soul was on fire, all the longing melting away to leave only true love and passionate kisses. Their bodies pressed together and Marcus shivered with anticipation when he felt Jo's hard cock pressing against his thigh, leaving a trail of pre-come as their kisses got more frantic, little moans and gasps getting more needy and desperate until Jo was pulling Marcus on top of him, and breaking the kiss so that he could find a couple of things from the bedside cabinet.

"Are you sure about this?" Marcus asked, stroking the side of Jo's face as he waited for a response.

"Yes, I love you. Now please fuck me." Jo leant up for a kiss, making sure to spread his legs so that Marcus could get comfy before pushing him down towards his hard cock.

Marcus pressed little kisses along Jo's cock, watching him as he writhed on the bed, his eyes screwed shut as he waited for Marcus' next move, and Marcus didn't want to disappoint. He wrapped his lips around Jo's cock, slick fingers pressing at his hole as he worked away, never letting Jo get too close to coming.

Jo was begging for Marcus' cock and he knew that it would be cruel to deny him any longer. Marcus rolled the condom on before adding some more lube, he knew that he should have taken his time opening Jo up but they were both so impatient that this seemed like the best solution.

Marcus waited for Jo to open his eyes, he wanted him to watch as Marcus slid inside him, see the lust in his eyes. His hole felt so warm against the tip of his cock and the feeling of warmth and intimacy as he thrust his way in was so overwhelming that Marcus almost came right then, but he took a deep breath and steadied himself so that he would last long enough to satisfy Jo.

Jo looked perfect laid out beneath him, giving his body over to Marcus so completely, and Marcus was going to make sure that he rewarded Jo for this honour. He waited for Jo to wrap his legs around him, starting to move slowly at first but each gasp from Jo had him moving faster, Jo's hands gripping his waist tight as he tried to encourage him to increase his pace, until his head was banging against the wall with each thrust, but Jo's grin never faded.

He looked so blissfully happy and Marcus felt his muscles tighten as the adrenaline surged through his body, he knew that if he wanted them to come at the same time he was going to have to move fast. Marcus wrapped his hand around Jo's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as Jo froze, shuddering in orgasm, come spilling over his chest as he clenched around Marcus, triggering his orgasm and leaving him dizzy.

Marcus slumped over Jo, both of them sweaty and panting and he couldn't believe that he had taken all this time to realise that there was a beautiful relationship waiting for him if only he'd opened his eyes.

"Worth the wait?" Marcus asked, as Jo's breathing started to return to normal.

"Definitely." Jo gave Marcus a kiss on the cheek, his lips lingering as he whispered, "How about we get a little payback on your neighbours?"

Marcus let out an evil giggle, and he realised that Jo was perfect for him in every possible way. "I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
